Harry Thompson
Harry Thompson, originally played by Daniel Seymour, is the son of Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard) and Tessie Thompson (Sian Gibson) who Tessie kept secret from Tony for eight years. He was the godson of Kurt Benson (Jeremy Edwards), Ruth Osborne (Terri Dwyer), Rory "Finn" Finnigan (James Redmond) and Jambo Bolton (Will Mellor). He appeared in guest roles in October 2007, March 2008 and finally in March 2009, played by Seymour. He went on to appear in the second series of Hollyoaks Later, for Tony's wedding to Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring), but played by Harrison George Rhodes and once again in the sixth series of Hollyoaks Later, to visit Tony and then go on a holiday with him to Spain. The role was once again recast to Parry Glasspool. In November 2014, it was announced that Harry would be returning in early 2015, once again played by Glasspool. He returned on 10 February 2015. Arrival in 2015 Harry returns in 2015, right after he got expelled at the boarding school, since his father didn't pay the school bills. He discovers that his father had an affair with his stepsister Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis), by his stepmother Diane (Alex Fletcher), which makes him angry with his father, but, he eventually forgives him. Just before school, he met John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) at the Loft and the two of them kiss. Right after this, Harry become a student at Hollyoaks High and become friends with Cleo McQueen (Nadine Rose Mulkerrin) who he begins a relationship with, Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham) and Zack Loveday (Duyane Boachie). Harry recently began a sexual affair with Ste Hay. Relationship with Ste Hay Harry ends up locked in a toilet with Ste by Sinead mistaking Ste for Scott in a desperate attempt to keep Scott from lusting after Ste. She is unaware however that Harry is lusting after Ste, too. Harry asks Ste some questions about his relationship with Sinead and kisses Ste who then regrets what he did. Harry then becomes jealous watching Ste and Sinead together and later comforts Ste after Tony made insensitive comments about his HIV and his relationship with Sinead. Harry then tries to kiss Ste again but Ste tells him to stay away from him. When Harry finds out that Ste proposed to Sinead he angrily accuses him of stringing her along and it turns into passion where they are nearly caught by Sinead. Harry then attempts to comfort Ste when it was revealed that Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) killed Ste's father, Danny Lomax (Stephen Billington) and stepmother, Sam (Lizzie Roper). He then sends Ste a text about their relationship which Sinead reads. When the plumbing breaks at the boarding house Harry has a shower at Diane's and Ste accidentally walks in on him. Harry then decides to use the situation to his advantage by making suggestive comments while wearing a towel in order to tempt Ste. Ste tells him there can never be a relationship between them so Harry writes down how he feels in an email which is discovered by Tony. Ste then later admits his feeling to Harry, and they later have sex. Ste then later decides to end things with Sinead, but decides not to tell her. Ste and Harry then later have sex again. Harry then sends a text to Ste which Sinead reads causing her to discover the affair. Sinead leaves the village forever and Ste dumps him. Later when Ste is alone at Diane's Harry tries to convince him to give them another chance and Ste gives in. They narrowly avoid detection by Diane and they continue their affair. In October 2015, Tony discover the affair of Ste and Harry, which shocked his stepmother Diane and finally discover why Sinead left Hollyoaks forever. In November 2015, Harry finally comes out to his father, and accepted his sexuality, and his relationship with Ste. On his 18th birthday he discover that his godparents Ruth, Jambo and Rory and his mother Tessie couldn't attend to his 18th birthday, as he discover that Jambo refused to return to Hollyoaks since the death of Dawn Cunningham in eighteen years. Later that day Ste tells Harry that due to his HIV he now has to go on medication, but Harry accepts it. Ste later breaks up with him that night anyway after being manipulated by Tony who refuses to believe Harry's gay. Harry later sees Cleo holding hands with her step-father Pete and she accidentally lets it slip she was having a relationship with him for years. Furious Harry storms to the Dog where Reenie and Pete are having their wedding ceremony and publicly outs him as a pedophile. On Christmas Day Harry finds out that he was accepted into a football scholarship in California. He then discovers that Tony had called the police on Ste for doing drugs in order to wreck their relationship. Harry then packs his things and leaves saying Tony was the worst father ever and he was sick of Tony trying to control him. He is shocked however to see Ste about to reunite with John Paul and runs off heartbroken. He then returns to Tony's as he has no where else to go, but Ste comes and says Harry's the one he wants and Harry agrees to give them a go. When Tony protests Ste invites Harry to live with him and Harry agrees. They spend Christmas together with Ste's family in The Dog. Harry continues to date Ste, but the relationship turns turbulent when Ste gets kicked out of the Lomax's and Harry goes with him after Cameron frames Ste with some drugs that he found in the house. Harry then has sex with James Nightingale (Gregory Finnegan) after being put under pressure by the older man. The money, however, was not needed as Leela and Tegan give Ste a second chance. They then lead on to break up as Ste discovers that he slept with James. Set ends up becoming addicted to crystal meth after Cameron gives him some, and Harry and Ste get back together in that period of time. After originally going to leave for France, Tony decides to stay behind in Hollyoaks to help Harry get Ste over the addiction. After the first night, Tony decided to hand Ste over to doctors who will be able to give him real help. In March 2017, Ste and John Paul McQueen finalize their divorce. The next day, John Paul and Ste sleep together. James finds out and gets revenge on John Paul. John Paul then goes to tell Ste he loves him when Ste proposes to Harry, resulting in John Paul's departure from Hollyoaks. At Amy Barnes' and Ryan Knight's wedding party, Harry discovers Ste's affair and dumps him. However, Harry forgives him and they get back together right before Ste is questioned by the police about Amy Barnes' death. Intro 2015: Harry kicks a football with a rainbow trail with Tony. 2016 #1: Harry plays football with Zack Loveday 2016: #2: Harry is in the jacuzi with Zack Loveday , Cleo Mcqueen and Holly Cunningham. Gallery Nancy Louis Harry.jpg Harry Cleo Kiss 2.jpg Harry Cleo Kiss.jpg Cleo Zack Harry.jpg Harry Cleo Pete.jpg Harry Cleo Holly.jpg Cleo Harry.jpg Harry Cleo.jpg Harry johnpaul.jpg Harry_Arrival.jpg Harry_flirt.jpg SNwYFYL.gif|Harry trying to seduce Ste Harry_Ste.jpg Harry_Ste_spoon.jpg Cleo_Harry_Zack.jpg Harry_John_Paul.jpg Category:Gay Characters Category:Characters Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Thompson Family Category:2007 Characters Category:Hay Family Category:Lomax Family Category:1997 births